my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle/History
Pre-Series Twilight Sparkle was born within Canterlot, and throughout much of her filly years, she took the time to study magic on her own. Soon, she wanted to attend Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. At the entrance exam, Twilight was told to use magic to hatch Spike's egg, but she was unable to cast a spell. A moment after she gave up, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom startled her and caused her magic to go out of control. Princess Celestia witnessed Twilight's magical abilities and made Twilight her personal protégé, and it also was when her Cutie Mark appeared. During her years as her student, she moved from Canterlot to Ponyville, where she met her friends, and through them and her experiences from there onward began to learn the meaning of friendship. Just before the series began, Twilight had succeeded her teachings and had become an Alicorn. Season 1 During an invasion of Plunder Vines on Ponyville, Twilight tries to return to her friends after they sent her back to Ponyville for her own safety, but as she was, she was knocked unconscious by the vines, and pulled through a portal from Equus to Earth. She found herself at the Rose Fountain, barely able to keep conscious as she saw Steven Universe and Amethyst. She managed to save them from a Plunder Vine attack just before the fountain activated again. Twilight became healed thanks to the fountain and soon was confronted by Pearl and Garnet, Twilight trying to figure out where she even was. She and her friends were given a place to stay at the Crystal Temple for the night before she decided that they should go again. It didn't take her very long into Beach City before she was given a tour of it by Steven, and after that was all done, she came to the conclusion that Discord was the only who could get them home. She and the rest of the Mane Six managed to get home thanks to the Draconequus. Shortly afterwards, Twilight and Spike went over to the Castle of the Two Sisters in order to find some information in regards to these Gems, only to stumble into Steven again, this time with Lapis Lazuli. Twilight offered them both a place to stay in Ponyville since they didn't had any method to return home. she mainly continued her own adventures with them in toe; helping A.K. Yearling, and once Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet arrived, gave them a bit of a tour through Ponyville. Her involvement changed however later on when she found out that not only Sombra had returned, but that Steven became affected by Corruption. Since finding this out, she tried her hardest to find where Sombra went and to find a cure for Steven, the worries enough to make her miss the Equestrian Games. She had a meeting with the other Alicorns sometime after to figure out where Sombra had gone, only to find out not only Nightmare Moon, but Jasper as well. She was allowed to leave to help the Crystal Gems. Upon arrival, she tried her best to fight her, but ended up captured and put in Jasper's ship along with the others. She was the first one to escape, finding that the barriers were for Gem-only, and she quickly got everyone else out in the process in order to get back home to Earth. Once she did, she ended up captured again by Sombra, and getting her horn cut off in the process. Thanks to Lapis, she managed to break free and fight Sombra head on, though she had to go to the Lighthouse to rescue Connie Maheswaran, only to find and confront Tirek. she held her own against Tirek, the last one standing as the others arrived to help her. When all of the problems had been fixed, Twilight was brought to the Rose Fountain, and got her horn healed up and back to normal. Season 2 Preparation Arc Upon hearing the information about their big trip to Homeworld, Twilight sparkle's main act in helping their goal was to learn up on space travel, giving Steven and Connie a few books to better prepare them for the upcoming travel. As she was doing that, Kyra confronted her, reminding her that she hadn't told any of the princesses just yet. Worried, Twilight quickly raced off to tell Celestia, only to find that she had already been given the greenlight thanks to Garnet. Homeworld Arc Once the Galactic Ray was completed, she and the others went off from Earth to Homeworld, her given a portable communicator to contact Celestia just in case something would happen. On the way she gave a letter back to Celestia, and during the flight to Homeworld started to learn the rules of Gem kind by Peridot. She was given a proper welcome by Blue Diamond upon arriving, and given a tour by one of Blue Diamond's peridots. She stayed on the planet with little trouble, but when the Osicone came to life and threatened the cities, she had to go with Steven and stay behind, though later she went off in order to locate Kyra. Season 3 After their return from Homeworld, Twilight then received a letter from the Kirin Empire, and she went off to gather her friends from both Equus and Earth for the trip over. Upon arrival she quickly found out about the situation with the Umakumo from Shinrin, Firudo, and Junsui. she was guided to the cave by Ion, and she tried to locate the ponies taken by it, but once she found out the truth of Lord Akira, she went straight back and managed to drive Junsui away. She continues on her adventures from there: goes with her friends to Canter Creek sometime later, in order to help the town with Longhorn, along with helping Spike's friend, Scarlett. When Time Jumper started to catch their attention, she and her pony friends were captured and teleported into the future. Season 4 Upon discovering Stevonnie, Twilight was as excited as she was freaked out, and she immediately tried to study up on Stevonnie, as she was the first Human/Gem fusion, namely by asking her questions on who was in control of this fusion. With her involvement with Zappy, she tried her best to figure out what kind of creature Zappy was, only to find nothing. She and the other Mane Six try to take care of Zappy, only to find it had escaped, and she went off to try and get it, finding it in Beach City. Blue Peridot arrived, and Twilight thought of helping her locate Zappy, though was refused and the attempt was mainly a distraction for the others to find Zappy first. She then leaves from Equus back to the Kirin Empire after a letter was given to them, her translating it, namely an invitation to the empire by Lord Akira as thanks for helping him get back his throne. Upon arrival however, she finds Kyra, and soon learned from Rainbow Dash and Amethyst for the kingdom's risk with Darastrix, her agreeing to go and aid Kyra in getting the throne back from Porath. Her involvement continues when she discovers words of an Equestrian Coelacanth, which she tried to follow and study, which eventually lead to the Blue Diamond Ruins. During one day, trying to figure out the origin of the Earth Thunderbird, she got word of Connie II being held hostage by Starlight Glimmer. When she arrived at her town, she quickly got the idea of the town's rules established by Starlight herself, trying to find Connie II but yielding little results at first. Her thoughts were confirmed when she discovered that Cutie Marks were being taken, only to be captured herself, and have her cutie mark away. She remained trapped inside a holding chamber until Applejack made starlight break her chamber. Twilight tried in vain to convince her the meaning of friendship, reassuring her that giving back their cutie marks will make things better. Twilight tried to go after Starlight, but didn't get her Cutie Mark back until after some help from the townsfolk. She tries once again to convince Starlight, but failed again to convince her. Twilight heard word of Sapphire's capture by White Diamond, and decided to go with the others, posing as one of the number of subjects for the White Diamond Space Station's Human Zoo. While she was there, she discovered that Starlight had revealed them to White Diamond, and Twilight tried once again to convince her, saying she only came there to save Connie II, and didn't arrive simply to destroy her town, but once again it didn't work. she wasn't able to escape the Human Zoo until the others got there, and she tried to escape, only to be caught by White Diamond after getting to the Science Lab. She was brought to the throne room, but broke free and joined within the brawl. She did eventually leave with everyone else. Season 5 Cluster Arc During the production of the Gem Drill, Twilight went off to the Beach City Library in order to get some information on the Thunderbird, and recently discovered Remorhaz. As she tried to find out, she ended up discovering Mushussu's Monster Guide, the librarian letting her keep it as it wasn't even theirs. After that, she arrived to the Barn House, wondering what was going on with it and dropping off the monster guide she picked up at their world's library, but was told that they were simply going after a "Gem Mole", not being told about The Cluster. She eventually found Steven and Amethyst and got word of their monster hunt, to which she agreed to help along with the other ponies, in particular going after the Light Creature and Tongue Monster in the Beta Kindergarten. During her return to Darastrix and the winter, she ends up captured by the Giant Bird and used as bait for Stevonnie by Starlight Glimmer. she tries to convince her again that her methods were wrong, though this time being more forceful about it, but again not working. She was released soon after they showed up. After returning to her library with the monster guide, she finally meets the author, Mushussu, and took the time to visit Mushussu's Library, learning that other dimensions exist, and that their world's falling under another's rules. Twilight leaves with a copy of the monster guide. As they continued hunting other creatures, Twilight and company run into Blue Diamond, and during their encounter, she learns of the Cluster AND finds out where Malachite had ended up thanks to Steven's dream. She went to Mask Island first, and aided the rest of her friends in both defeating and healing her. she helped Jasper and Lapis Lazuli back to the Barn House before heading to the Beta Kindergarten to get to the Cluster. She arrived a little too late and only had to wait it out until the problem was over. Serpent Arc Her role in the serpent arc is dulled down a bit to that of a main aid to the group as they tried to locate Blue Diamond, and fixing the problems caused by Acid and Cyanide during the Cluster incident. Season 6 Twilight was eventually given an invitation back to Homeworld by Blue Diamond, and their reward for such being Blue Diamond's Gem Object. During her stay, she was found by Pearlis, and was forced to flee from there. Even if she wasn't placed under charges, she did eventually attack the White Diamond soldiers, and helped them escape into the Supreme Kindergarten, where later on they meet the Off-Colors. Upon her return, she aids the others in both helping the Off-Colors settle, and the case of Pink Diamond. During this however, she was brought to Canterlot for a speech, only to find Starlight amongst the crowd. She shows her concern over this, which was only more prominent when she found Starlight in her home, and ended up being put through a portal into an alternative timeline of Equus. It took her a while before she finally got back to Starlight, and only now did her words finally reach her. She returned to her present time with Starlight, but to Beach City instead of Ponyville, and got captured by White Diamond. She remained captured until the humans arrived to set her free. Category:Character Histories